Healthy older men and women will be randomized into 1 of 6 groups to receive either daily GH or placebo injections (double-blind) and either aerobic training strength training or no training for 1 year. Effects on the functional capacity, fracture risk, and cardiovascular risk factors of older persons will be assessed.